


Enticement 誘惑

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盧娜•洛夫古德被人從霍格沃兹特快上綁架後發生的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticement 誘惑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enticement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385409) by [Dancingsalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome). 



> 可獨立成篇，但同時是All Within的前傳。
> 
> 授權：

　　大部份人只在盧娜•洛夫古德身上看到那如夢似幻的雙眸與古靈精怪的意見，卻忘記很重要的一點；就是她被分到拉文克勞，這個學院沒有蠢材。考慮到一切，可以假定盧娜早有預感。又或許沒有。無論如何，她沒多久就想通自己在火車上被綁架的意味。當她被帶去的不是阿茲卡班，而是大莊園一個美麗的房間時，她已經明白等待自己的是什麼。不是折磨，而是誘惑，用盡一切手段，把一個純血女巫領進合適的圈子。

　　首次嘗試可笑至極。踏進她房間的德拉科•馬爾福把他的不情不願掩飾得很糟糕，對付他易如反掌。盧娜只是微微一笑，以明亮的聲音道：「我剛想到我最喜歡的動物。我想大概是白鼬——你不是也很喜歡嗎，德拉科？」

　　離開的時候他重重甩門。

　　接下來是納西莎。她撫摸盧娜的髮絲，不住說太美了。她說她一直想要個女兒。看見納西莎完美的秀髮，盧娜想起自己的母親。每當投身實驗，母親經常忘記梳理頭髮，年月復年月如是。然後她開始喋喋不休，談及彎角鼾獸以及其他有趣的走獸。直到納西莎雙眼呆滯，起身告辭，再也沒有回來。

　　下一個來的是盧修斯•馬爾福，盧娜並友驚訝。友情牌拙劣無效，納西莎動之以母愛亦非由衷。但輪到盧修斯，盧娜察覺到有點不同。他溫和有禮，帶她去逛迷人得叫人驚艷的花園，可在優美的外表下是迫切、賣力與渴求。盧修斯急於求成，盧娜有點害怕。但她只是看著花兒，任由盧修斯把奉承之辭滔天大罪灌進她耳裡。她沒怎麼回應，直至他讓她坐到大理石長椅上，坐得離她很近很近。用手擺側她的頭，他傾下身，盧娜說：

　　「你想吻我嗎？」

　　直率得盧修斯有點吃驚，但他笑著點了點頭，口中念念有詞誇讚她貌美。盧娜回以燦爛的笑容，卻極盡嘲諷地答道：

　　「但你這麼老！」

　　他的臉滿臉漲得通紅，所有親切頓時斂去。他站了起來，用力握著盧娜的手臂拉她起身，把她押回屋內，不發一言。盧娜的懼意加深，她盤算自己作為人質的價值，以防盧修斯傷害自己。她絆倒的時候他沒有放慢腳步，她幾乎是被拖著前行，不是回去房間，而是下樓，到地窖。她看見一個老人，奧利凡德先生，在稻草床上抬頭看她。

　　令她欣慰的是，盧修斯在那片陰暗潮濕之中丟下了她。不算糟糕。奧利凡德先生有敏銳的頭腦，儘管經受酷刑後變得衰弱，他的舌頭依舊銳利如常。有段時間他們毫無煩惱。飲食不是特別好，但尚算充足。沒有人前來的一天，就是又一天緩刑。盧娜知道，知道終有一日某日會衝著她來，然後囚禁生活裡最難捱的一段日子就會展開。

　　最終，盧修斯回來了。他目光閃爍地盯著她，拉了她起來。他用手扼住她的喉嚨，害她幾乎窒息。

　　「你的父親已經沒有利用價值了，現正在阿茲卡班享受度假。這就代表沒有人會再對你釋放善意。當黑魔王認為時機成熟，我就會向他要你。然後你就能好好學習對待在上位者的正確態度。」

　　盧娜平靜地看著他。「但還未，對嗎？因為他仍然為預言球打碎了非常生氣，不是嗎？」

　　他扼住她喉嚨的手收緊幾分，才鬆開她。「形勢會改變。」盧修斯輕聲道。「會改變。到時，恐怕你就不會再這麼冷靜了。」

　　他再次離去。盧娜在奧利凡德先生身邊坐下，後者拍了拍她的手臂。她向他微笑。「我有告訴過你，我父親認為禁林裡有這麼多夜騏的真正原因嗎？」

 

**完**


End file.
